


Insecurities

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Last Chance [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: Last Chance [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413214
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Insecurities

It was about Dean’s birthday, and you wanted to do something special for him. And hopefully work on your marriage at the same time. While him and Sam were on a hunt, you got what you needed. You’d texted Sam, asking him about taking the kids for a night, and he quickly agreed, happy to get time with the kids.

You were prepping everything for dinner that night when you heard the boys walk in. “Welcome home!” You smiled, moving towards the door. “Sam, the kids are ready to go.” He grinned at that and made his way towards where he heard them playing.

“Why is Sam taking them?” Dean asked, furrowing his brows.

“So we can have the night to ourselves. I’m making homemade fries, burgers, and pie. Then I got something special to wear for you.” You grinned, biting your lip.

Dean smirked. “Oh, really?” He asked, sounding like he liked that idea. Moving a bit closer, he put his hands on your hips and kissed you gently. “Guess I should go get cleaned up, shouldn’t I, Mrs. W?”

Your face lit up at that, something that he didn’t miss. Dean wasn’t blind, he saw how everything was eating at you. He just didn’t know how the hell do deal with it. Feelings weren’t his strong point. So, he did was he always did- ignored it. Now he’d have a night to focus on you.

* * *

Dean was lying in bed in his sweats while you got dressed in the bathroom. He was eager to see what you were wearing. You’d never been big into lingerie, so this was a rare treat. His green eyes shot to the bathroom door when it started to open. You stepped out, clearly nervous. There was a pink tint to your cheeks, adding to your appeal. The top was silk, and the bra cups stopped just above your nipples. It was long enough that it just barely gave him a peek at the matching underwear underneath. “Fuck.” He breathed, palming himself.

“You like it?” You asked bashfully, moving forward.

“I fuckin’ _love _it.” He grinned.

Smiling, you moved towards the bed and crawled up to him. You straddled him, hoping that this would turn things around. The way his eyes ran over your body made you shift slightly. “I love you, Dean.” You told him softly before leaning forward, your lips brushing over his jaw.

“Love you, too, babe.” He breathed, closing his eyes as his hands moved up your thighs. Giving your ass a squeeze, he pulled your hips forward slightly. “I can’t wait to get you out of this.” He groaned.

* * *

Laying on your side, you were staring at the wall. Dean rolled over, pulling your back to his chest as he kissed your shoulder. By now, you were in a baggy shirt and regular underwear, and fighting tears. “I’m sorry, baby.” He said gently.

“It’s okay.” You lied. “It happens. You’ve been stressed.” It killed you to say that, to cover up how badly this hurt. Not even a minute into sex, and he went soft. Nothing you did seemed to turn him on anymore.

“We’ll try again later, okay?” He offered, simply earning a nod in return.

* * *

In the following couple months, you tried anything to get your husband’s attention. You ordered new lingerie, you walked around in short shorts, you teased him, and nothing happened. He’d act all excited to get home to you when he was away on a hunt, but his actions didn’t match his words.

One night you had your head on his chest, trying to just accept that he was no longer attracted to you. You’d put on weight since having the kids, you didn’t take the time to look cute every day, and you slept in baggy shirts. Nothing attractive about that. “So, I want to show you something tomorrow.” Dean broke the silence, sounding excited.

Smiling, you looked up at him. “Yeah?”

He smiled down at you. “I found this amazing porn. I think you’d like it.” Your heart broke the more excited he got. “The girl is fuckin’ _hot_, babe.” He licked his lips. “Gets me rock hard.”

“Sounds great.” You told him, putting your head back down on his chest. Being cruel wasn’t something you’d ever say Dean would do intentionally, but you were starting to wonder.


End file.
